1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an improved receptacle for holding a telephone handset when it is off its switchhook. More particularly, it relates to such a telephone handset receptacle of improved convenience and simplified construction. Most especially, it relates to such a receptacle which will provide music to the waiting caller while the telephone handset is in the receptacle, and which provides a reminder to the user that the telephone handset is off its switchhook.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Interruptions which require a person talking on the telephone to leave the telephone, but during which it is not desired to disconnect the call, are common. With the conventional, basic telephone instrument, the telephone handset may not be replaced on its switchhook without disconnecting the call. Typically, telephones in business establishments have an accessory hold button which does allow the handset to be replaced on its switchhook without disconnecting the call. However, the added expense of this feature means that most residential telephones and some business telephones are not equipped with the hold feature. A few of such telephones have a surface on the console or base of the telephone on which the handset may be rested during such interruptions. However, the usual approach is to place the handset on a table or similar support during the interruption. However, the lack of a secure resting place for telephone handsets during such interruptions is a significant source of damage to the handsets and necessitates strengthening of them to minimize such damage.
Also, users occasionally forget that they have been interrupted in a telephone call and thus tie up telephone lines unnecessarily. Some telephone systems have special circuits for generating a noise through the handset to signal that a handset is off its hook after disconnection of the other end of the call and lapse of a predetermined period of time without hanging up the receiver. However, such signals are audible only within a short distance of the telephone receiver.
It is further known to provide recorded music over the telephone while the party at the other end of the line waits, known as the so-called "music on hold" feature. However, units to provide this feature are relatively expensive.
Thus, while the problem of securing a telephone handset during an interruption in a telephone conversation is a well recognized one, there remains a need for further improvement in approaches for handling this problem.